The Johnson County Brotherhood
|appearance = "Middle Man" }} The Johnson County Brotherhood (so named in this wiki; simply referred to as The Brotherhood in the episode) was a group of college students who were responsible for the abductions, rapes, and murders of several exotic dancers in the Season Six episode "Middle Man". History See Michael Kosina, Chris Salters, and Scott Kagan's pages. Members *Leader: Michael Kosina . Portrayed by Steve Talley. *Lieutenant: Chris Salters . Portrayed by Michael Grant Terry. *Follower: Scott Kagan . Portrayed by Jake Thomas. Modus Operandi The pack targeted exotic dancers. They would stake out strip clubs on Friday nights, usually on the cheapest nights when the clubs were crowded to avoid being seen by surveillance cameras. Once they found a victim with Kosina's approval, they would abduct them outside the clubs, take them to his house, where they would be held captive, blindfolded, fed uppers and downers, and forcibly raped by all the members of the group over the course of the weekend. On Sunday nights, before the work days began, the pack would bring the girls to a cornfield and chase them with a pickup. When they were caught, Salters and Kagan would leave them alone with Kosina, who raped, beat, and killed them by strangling them without Salters' and Kagan's knowledge, leaving the bodies to be found days later. All three members wore masks when they chased their victims in cornfields, indefinitely to hide their identity, but considering the masks' designs were slightly modeled after scarecrows, it is possible that there was also a fear factor. Profile Because the unsubs have a limited income (as shown by their choice of time for abductions), blend in with the young crowd, is unavailable from Monday to Friday, and their crimes coincide with the fall semester, they are most likely college students aged in their late teens to mid-20s, as most college students are in that age range, but they may also be older students who transferred in or have enlisted in a military program from high school. College students are very impressionable and eager to fit in and find their place in the world, and groups tend to form in such environments. Pack members are not typically created equally; there is a leader, a lieutenant, and a follower. The dominant member is the leader, an alpha personality, and most likely the oldest member; it is believed he is from out-of-state and has most likely committed similar crimes elsewhere. The lieutenant is highly loyal to the pack leader, which is what the leader demands; he may come from a broken home, most likely since he has suffered some tragic loss and been taken in by him. The follower, the newest member of the pack, has yet to cement his loyalty to the pack and is already questioning his role in it. As a result, the follower is most likely not a part of the leader's final plan and is, as the leader will eventually realize, expendable. It is important that the follower is found before the pack eliminates him, and by driving a wedge between the pack members, it will be easier to find them and Stephanie Wilson. Real-Life Comparisons The Brotherhood is partially similar to the Ripper Crew - Both teams were a pack of serial rapists and abductors who targeted women associated with sex trade and took them to their leader's house, where they would beat and rape their victims. Also, some of the Crew's victims were killed by strangulation, the same M.O. Kosina used to kill his victims. The Brotherhood is also similar to the offenders responsible for the Joshi-Abhyankar serial murders - Both teams were a pack of criminals who were also college students, committed criminal offenses prior to their murders, and would kill their victims by strangulation. Mutual Victims *2010: **September 24: Kimberly Jukes **October 15: Amanda Frye **October 29: Meredith Joy **November 5: Stephanie Wilson Notes *The Brotherhood may have been based on Ryan's Gang ("3rd Life") - Both were three-person killing teams with similar structuring (a dominant partner who did the killings entirely, a lieutenant who realized that what they were doing was wrong but still remained loyal to the dominant partner, and a follower/newest member who felt the crimes were fun at first until the dominant partner took it too far), both had a member who was murdered when he attempted to leave their groups, both dominant partners were shot to death by another man while attempting to kill a final woman, and both had another member who was non-fatally shot and arrested. Appearances *Season Six **"Middle Man" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Serial Rapists Category:Abductors Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Captors